Why I Fight
by dress without sleeves
Summary: I wish that we were destined for the ultimate happy ending, Hero. I really do But we can't be, can we? We are both changed to destiny, you and I. And destiny rarely gives us those type of happy endings. [One-shot]


It's a strange feeling, this. The one that makes my breath catch in my throat just because the light is reflecting across your knotted hair. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I shouldn't have this feeling. I'm a boy. I mean, no, I'm a girl, but you think I'm a boy. You think I'm a Sheikan boy. I'm not.

But that doesn't matter, in the end. That I'm not, really. All that matters is that you think I am. That you look to me only for guidance, and nothing more. You aren't supposed to care about me. You aren't supposed to make sure that I'm safe. I'm only supposed to be a guide, someone that comes and goes as I please. Someone you don't really care about. I can intrigue you, but not fascinate you. I can be your acquaintance, but not your friend.

This hurts more than I can say. But it is how it must be. Because Zelda is dead to you. Zelda is gone. I am all that remains. Don't you know that I would never abandon you, Hero? Don't you know that Zelda is here, right next to you and Navi as you sleep? Wake up, Link! Wake up, wake up, wake up...

Shhhh...sleep, Hero. Sleep...did you think it was a dream? I became Sheik again as soon as you opened your eyes. I don't think you saw me. If you did, you'll think it was a hallucination. A longing.

Or is that hoping for too much? Is it wishful thinking, to want you in love with me? I suppose so. I guess it is. How could you love someone who "abandoned" you? How could you love someone who has no choice but to take all of this from you, at the end? I wish I didn't have to, Hero. You have no idea how much I want you to be able to stay. Would you go off with that nice farmgirl - what's her name? Malon? She would be good for him, I guess. In logic, that would be a smart match. For you, and for her. That would be the right thing.

But...I can't help it...I don't want you to go off with Malon. No matter how perfect the logic is. I want you to stay here. With me. But that's asking a lot of my Hero. I can't demand that you love me. I can't demand that you leave the life you've known...it wouldn't be fair. I can't, no matter how much I want to. Even though I love you. Even though you're everything to me. Why I fight. For you. Only you. Not for Impa, not for Daddy, not for Hyrule. For you. So that you can come out of this alive. Don't you know that's all I care about?

Why do _you_ fight, Hero? What is the reason behind your determination, your unwillingness to give up? Is it a person?

...Is it me?

Is that asking too much? I wish it wasn't. I wish that we were destined for the ultimate happy ending, Hero. I really do But we can't be, can we? We are both changed to destiny, you and I. And destiny rarely gives us those type of happy endings. I wish you were destined for one, Hero. Even if I'm not in it. Be it with Malon, or Ruto, or anyone else. I wish you'd get your ultimate. If only I didn't have to do what I do, in the end...if only I wasn't chained just the way you are...I might have changed it. I might have been able to give you everything you ever dreamed of. To ignore my dreams, to ignore everything that told me what I was doing was right...I would give up Hyrule's happiness for yours. You know that, don't you?

But I don't have a choice. If I did...oh, if I _did_...

Can you ever forgive me, Hero? I'm sorry. For all of this. I'm sorry...please believe me. If there was something - anything - I could do, I would do it. But there isn't. And so now, as I watch you sleep, I have only my deepest regrets and offer, and this...

You are why I fight. Remember that, when you feel like giving up. Someone is out there, rooting for you. You are the reason I keep on, the reason that I don't let despair kill me. You are the only reason I am sitting here today, watching you as you get the few moments of peace you deserve. It's not much, but it's all I have to offer you.

"It's you," I whisper in your ear as I stand. "You're why I fight."

In your sleep, you smile.

It breaks my heart.

(End)


End file.
